An early (not) celebration
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: Kapkan refused to have them think this was some Valentine's Day treat. He didn't do that sort of stuff. Or did he? (Poly Spetsnaz)


**Author's note:** My entry for the Siege the Valentines event at Dualrainbow! This one is vaguely related to my Christmas poly Spetsnaz story, just because a certain someone asked for a "foursome with extra bottom Maxim" while beta-reading that one, and while I couldn't deliver for Christmas, I went with it for Valentine's :D

* * *

**An early (not) celebration**

* * *

Kapkan didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. It was just such a ridiculous holiday, at least to Kapkan. Giving your partner a heart-shaped chocolate box or some equally stereotypical and bland gift did nothing to truly convey a person's feelings. Thankfully, all the other Spetsnaz agreed with this view, which was a relief. Even Glaz, who seemed to love all holidays, disliked Valentine's day. Yet for some ungodly reason, the whole base seemed to have been swept in a pink and heart-shaped fever.

Since the year started, all of Rainbow had been under a lot of stress. The Program -and Kapkan could hear the capital letter every time Harry talked about it- meant they all had been going through intensive training, to give their best. And the training madness wasn't constrained just to the chosen operators to participate in the actual competition. Aside from that, moving into their new base of operations had been a significant change as well. And right before all of that, Harry brought in those guys from a private military company. Having mercenaries running among them brought forth a strained atmosphere, mistrust coming from both sides. All things considered, perhaps it wasn't strange that everyone seemed to embrace so strongly the first opportunity to unwind a little.

Even Finka had been corrupted, claiming it would be a nice gesture to get a gift if she had a partner or someone was interested in her. Kapkan told her she was exiled from the group until she regained her wits, and she dumped her glass of water over his head while the rest of the team laughed at both their reactions. In general, the few souls who frowned at all the saccharine bullshit people were fawning over banded together, or eschewed human company for as long as they could get away with.

However, just one day away from the V Day, the constant questions of whether you were going on a date with someone were unavoidable. So far, Kapkan had given non-answers, joked and derailed the conversation, and even ignored the question in some cases. He didn't need to outright lie though, he really had nothing special planned. That was why he was having second thoughts the moment he saw that lying innocently in one of his drawers.

Kapkan had been searching for his snare ropes. He had some free time and the woods near the base were still mostly unexplored territory to him, it was an opportunity to remedy that. However, in his methodical search he stumbled upon another kind of rope and a sheer and frilly set of underwear. It had been a gift from Tachanka, but Kapkan hadn't had an opportunity to wear it yet, especially since they spent New Year's with Fuze's grandma and afterwards they hadn't had a moment of respite since then.

He picked it up the lingerie, because that was the best word to describe it, and contemplated his options. Part of him wanted to try on the sheer underwear, see how it looked on him. Besides, they hadn't had a night the four of them together in quite some time; it was a tempting prospect to put this on and lure them all to bed. On the other hand, Kapkan refused to have them think this was some Valentine's Day treat. He didn't do that sort of stuff.

Seeing as he was alone, Kapkan decided to at least try it on, to make sure it would fit him for future use. The backside was open and would leave most of his ass exposed. Well, that was practical, he supposed. He disrobed completely, then slid on the flimsy panty, which was all black lace and fairly see-through. The overall effect was pretty flattering, and Kapkan had to admit it wasn't as uncomfortable to wear as he thought it would be.

The quickly approaching sound of footsteps was the only warning Kapkan had that someone was coming, and he rushed to put on some clothes. He didn't want to get caught admiring himself in lingerie, not to mention none of the others would ever stop using that to tease him. The door opened just as he was putting on his trousers, and Glaz and Fuze came in.

Their conversation died abruptly, both looking at Kapkan, who stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before giving them a half-assed greeting and going back to rifling through his drawers. Kapkan tried to act as if this was nothing out of the ordinary, ignoring their curious stares. He was a terrible liar; he knew that, but he truly had been looking to make some rope snares before he got sidetracked.

"Everything okay?" Fuze asked, presumably to him.

Kapkan made a grunt of agreement. "I was just…"

He was hyper-aware of someone walking up right behind him, and he tensed. Warm lips left a brief kiss on the side of his neck, then Glaz said, "You were just… playing with rope?"

The red silk rope was still on his bed and the sniper had noticed it, of course. Kapkan could weasel his way out of this, his lovers wouldn't push too much if they noticed he wanted to drop the conversation. However, he was already wearing the sexy underwear, Glaz had his arms around him, and Fuze was looking at them with interest. If he played this right, dragging them to bed should be easy, and wasn't this what Kapkan had been thinking about moments ago?

"Wrong type of rope for what I had in mind," he answered, stepping away from Glaz's embrace and smirking at him. "But I might be persuaded to find a different type of prey."

"I think you misread the situation," Fuze sauntered towards him. "You are outnumbered."

A shiver of anticipation coursed through him, the unspoken promise of being literally pushed down on the bed and have his lovers do as they pleased with him. However, Kapkan felt compelled to resist their advances, to not give in too easily. "Two against one? I've beaten worse odds."

Predictably, they rose to the challenge. The rules were the same as always: if they could pin him down, he was theirs to do whatever they wanted. They trapped Kapkan between them, kissing and biting, hands roaming over his whole body and trying to restrain him. The struggle and their daring touches inflamed Kapkan's lust, so he didn't offer much resistance when between the two of them wrestled him out of his hoodie. The moment his chest was bare, Fuze bent down to use his mouth on the hunter's sensitive nipples, making Kapkan sigh contentedly. He momentarily stopped struggling and didn't even notice Glaz had stepped aside until the sniper's hands were on him again. However, Glaz's hands weren't the only thing rubbing against his skin. He recognised the sensation of the silk rope being wrapped around his arms.

"Are you going to be good for us, or should I tie you tighter?" Glaz asked, kissing his shoulder as he looped the rope over his elbows.

Any other time, Kapkan would have chosen defiance, just because he liked it rough sometimes. But today he was inclined to behave if it meant getting what he wanted faster. And right now he could only think of having them touching him everywhere. "I'll be good."

He was rewarded with another kiss on his bare skin, the silk rope tying his elbows in a manner that restricted his arms' movements greatly. It wasn't the most elaborate type of tying they had tried, but it was effective. In the meantime, Fuze finally got rid of the hunter's trousers, exposing what he had sought to hide just a little while ago.

"Holy shit," Fuze exclaimed, running his hand almost reverently over the lacy piece and petting Kapkan's cock over the flimsy fabric. "Sasha would kill to see you in this."

He knew Tachanka would love it, after all he was the one who gifted Kapkan the lingerie. And while having two lovers with him was better than none, he wouldn't mind having all three of them either. "Then tell him to move his fat ass and come here."

Kapkan came to regret his words. He was pushed face down on the mattress, yet instead of continuing with what they had been doing moments ago, both Fuze and Glaz abandoned him. With his arms tied as they were, Kapkan could barely do anything but squirm on the bed, which provided friction against cock. It was far from ideal, but since he was on his own now, it would do until his lovers came back. He felt the bed dip as someone sat by his side, and the sounds of something being left on the nightstand, most probably the lube. Fuck, he couldn't wait, humping the mattress was a poor substitute for what he wanted.

A slap on his ass elicited a surprised noise from Kapkan, and he turned his head to see Glaz smirking at him. "You said you'd behave."

He glared at the sniper, but it was difficult to appear irritated when he was ridiculously turned on. The stinging on his ass was more arousing than painful, and he was sure Glaz knew him enough to realise that. Fuze came back too, phone still in his hand, assuring them Tachanka would be there in a moment. It was pure torture watching Fuze and Glaz undress each other, a small flare of jealousy blooming in his chest. Usually he enjoyed watching them too, but then again he usually wasn't tied up and left aside. He huffed in annoyance.

"Are you...?" Kapkan didn't get a chance to get a reply or even finish his question, since the door of the room opened and Tachanka came in. He didn't look surprised to see the two attackers making out naked, but his gaze focused on the hunter.

"A Valentine's surprise, you said, Shuh?" Tachanka laughed, but his eyes roamed hungrily over Kapkan, who was glaring daggers at Fuze. "You even wrapped him up in a sort of bow!"

Frustrated by the lack of action on his lovers' part and of having to crane his neck to look at them, Kapkan growled. "Are you going to just stare?"

Tachanka quickly strode towards the bed and flipped him around not too gently, grabbing his jaw and making Kapkan stare at him. The rough treatment was followed by the gentle caress of his thumb over the hunter's cheek.

"Always so impatient for it," Tachanka tsked in mock disapproval. "Alright _princess _, how do you want to be fucked?"

"All of you," there was a moment of hesitation, Kapkan licking his lips and looking at Glaz and Fuze standing right behind Tachanka before continuing, "I want all of you inside me."

Voicing his needs like that always made Kapkan feel vulnerable, even more than being tied, and a small part of him always braced for a mocking or derisive answer. It never happened. Instead, they all moved to the bed, surrounding him and looking hungrily at the tied hunter. Glaz pushed his legs apart and his knees up, kissing his inner thighs teasingly. At the same time, Fuze was kissing him as if he wanted to devour him, and Tachanka's hands had finally taken his cock from the confines of its lacy prison and stroked him expertly.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations and making out with Fuze, the Uzbek's fingers carding through his hair lovingly. However, his attention was stolen away when Glaz spread his buttocks and Kapkan could feel the sniper's breath on his most sensitive skin. Fuck, he wanted it so much. Glaz's tongue, or his fingers, or his wonderful cock, it didn't matter; he just wanted _something _.

The first touch of wet tongue against his entrance shocked him, even if Kapkan had expected it. Lust coursed hot through his veins, mixing with the slight embarrassment he always felt when Glaz did this to him. Curiously, that only seemed to heighten his arousal. Kapkan's mind was slowly getting lost in a haze desire as both tongue and a wet finger circled his rim, and when the digit slowly plunged inside him, he moaned against Fuze's lips. The hunter rocked his hips back, wanting more, but Glaz tightened his hold on Kapkan's thighs, short nails digging into the skin as a warning.

"Does it feel good?" Tachanka asked, massaging the head of his erection and rubbing the droplets of pre-cum over it. "Look at you, you love being our prey, don't you?"

Kapkan wanted to protest; he wasn't prey! Or at least he was a very willing one, enthusiastically playing his lovers to be in this exact situation, so who was really trapping who? At that moment, a second finger joined the first one, and it was substantially thicker than the last one. It took Kapkan a moment to realise both Glaz and Tachanka were fingering him, the digits bumping against each other as they both sought his prostate. Glaz was still licking around his stretched hole, adding to the wetness already left by the lube, and Kapkan made a choked moan as pleasure ran wildly through him.

Fuze shifted away from him to stroke his own cock, fucking his fist slowly as he watched how Tachanka and Glaz stretched Kapkan and drove him wild. The Uzbek shuffled in place again, until his dick was nearly touching the hunter's cheek. Kapkan didn't wait for Fuze to ask, he turned his head and wrapped his lips around it, sucking and licking the tip while Fuze masturbated. Another finger slid inside him, stretching him further, pressing against the right spot, and Kapkan made a noise that he would later swear it wasn't a needy whine.

"I'm ready, I'm... Hnnn!" A fourth finger was added, Kapkan's cock throbbing and pre-cum dripping onto his belly. He distantly wondered if they were planning to make him cum just like this, with their fingers rubbing inside him.

"I hope so, _princess_, " Tachanka said, applying a little more lube and spreading it over his rim.

It was endearing how, despite their rough ways, they all made sure to never hurt him. But Kapkan had been serious, he was more than ready. It took a moment to decide how to arrange themselves on the narrow bed, especially since Kapkan still had his arms tied. Despite the initial hesitation, they soon were moving seamlessly together, as if this was a dance they had rehearsed beforehand. Fuze lay face up on the bed, looking adoringly at Glaz when the sniper spread the lube over the Uzbek's erection.

Helped by Tachanka, Kapkan sat on Fuze's lap. He couldn't help the pleased growl as he sank down on his cock in one effortless motion. It felt so good. Fuze put his hands on Kapkan's waist, holding him in place even if he looked like he wanted to pound him into oblivion. Keeping eye contact, Kapkan moved his hips in a circular motion, making Fuze's grip tighten when he closed his eyes and made a low moan. He would have continued teasing Fuze a little longer, but then there was a hand on his shoulder and the blunt head of Glaz's cock pressing against his already stuffed entrance. Oh God.

"Take a deep breath," Tachanka instructed, one of his big hand cupping Kapkan's innocent touch was comforting, and Kapkan leaned into it.

The breathing and the kisses Glaz pressed on his shoulder and neck helped Kapkan relax, and only then did Glaz push in. The pressure lasted but a moment, the obscene amount of lube the sniper used helping him ease his cock in without problem, but even then the additional stretch was uncomfortable and bordering on painful.

Kapkan grit his teeth, willing himself to endure because he knew he could do it, he'd done it before. However, something in his demeanor must have given him away, since Tachanka told him to relax, thumb brushing over his jaw in a soothing motion. He focused on what else their lovers were doing to him, Fuze's hands travelling from his thighs to massage his ass, Glaz kissing the side of his neck and wrapping his arm around Kapkan's chest, holding the hunter close. What otherwise could be a painful moment was overshadowed by the adoration he felt from his lovers. It was overwhelming to be the center of so much attention, and also mind-meltingly hot.

Glaz pushed into him slowly, rubbing against Fuze's cock, against Kapkan's walls, filling him completely. It was so hot, so easy to take now that he was in, and Kapkan wasn't aware of the sounds he was making until he heard himself moaning out their names, breathlessly pleading for more. He was so full he could barely think, but Kapkan was sure that if his arms weren't tied and someone else was holding him, he would have fallen face-first into Fuze's chest at the jolts of pleasure going through him because of the delicious friction.

"Everything good?" Glaz asked, kissing his shoulder at the same time Fuze said, Kapkan only nodded, he wasn't sure he could utter a single word at the moment.

"You're doing so well, _princess_," Tachanka told him again, tangling his fingers on Kapkan's hair and making him look into his eyes with far more tenderness than the moment probably warranted.

Kapkan was burning with need. Fuze was inside him, Glaz was inside him too, and Kapkan couldn't think about anything else; until he saw Tachanka stroking his cock with his free hand. Kapkan whined at the sight, unable to do anything except breathe, mouth wide open and vision blurry, a haze of pleasure robbing all coherency from him and making Kapkan feel as if he was floating.

Then they moved, a practiced pace where Fuze thrust up, making pleasure flare up inside him, which doubled when Glaz moved as well. Tachanka's cock poked his lips, and he took it in eagerly, sucking on the head and licking the shaft. There was a fist wrapped around Kapkan's own erection, jerking him off, and another hand was playing with his nipples, all while both Glaz and Fuze kept moving inside him and Tachanka pushed deeper into his mouth. He was being used, stuffed full and fucked from both ends, and he loved it. Kapkan growled out in pleasure, a low and primal sound that he barely recognized as his own, but he had no other way to express the ecstasy he was being dealt by his lovers.

Panting and moaning filled the room, and Kapkan didn't care one bit about how slutty he sounded, not when the dick inside him kept rubbing against his prostate with every thrust and making him shudder at the intensity of it. He couldn't have stopped if he tried either. It was the kind of involuntary shuddering that accompanied such intense bliss and the coiling heat inside him, cock dripping pre-cum on Fuze's stomach.

Kapkan made an effort to properly please Tachanka, tongue playing with the underside of the head, tightening his lips around the shaft every time he pulled back. Soon Tachanka was groaning, using him a little rougher than before, and Kapkan moaned around the hot and heavy cock taking up his mouth.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Fuze announced, breaking through the haze that had taken over Kapkan's senses.

The hand jerking him off doubled down its efforts, and between that and the continuous assault on his prostate, Kapkan was losing his mind, drool escaping the corners of his mouth as he blew Tachanka. He eventually had to stop, pleasure overwhelming him to the point he could do nothing but scream out in ecstasy, a string of saliva still connecting the tip of Tachanka's cock and his lips. Orgasm snuck up on him and hit Kapkan by surprise. He made a disbelieving whine as his whole body tensed, his cock jumping in Fuze's hold and spraying his lover's belly and chest with white streaks.

Glaz was still holding onto him by the rope that bind his arms behind his back, thrusting faster into the hunter while his hole fluttered around the combined girth of both attackers. It was unfair, every push of his cock seemed to make Kapkan spurt more and more semen, like he had no control over his own body. He was pressed down, Fuze bringing him close for a soul-searing kiss, and Kapkan just collapsed on top of him afterwards, still dazed from his climax. They kept fucking him, their desperate thrusting prolonging the pleasure and turning it into something sharper that the initial relief, sweet but cutting, and for a moment Kapkan thought he might black out.

He felt it when his lovers reached their peak, Fuze's thrusting getting erratic until he stilled deep inside him and exploded. Glaz reached over Kapkan's shoulder to kiss the other attacker while moaning uncontrollably, their cocks twitching as they emptied their loads inside him, filling him with their thick cum. The three of them lay in a tangle of limbs, caressing and kissing each other indiscriminately, hearts still beating loudly while they calmed down.

"That was amazing," Glaz sighed, and Kapkan was inclined to agree. However, someone wasn't satisfied with the current situation.

"I'm not done yet," Tachanka reminded them.

Glaz and Fuze carefully slid out of him, the former whispering praises in between kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, and the latter handling him with more care than he had ever done. Kapkan would have complained about their gentleness, he wasn't a delicate flower in the slightest, but he had to admit he liked feeling cared for. At least right now, while he was still lazy and pliant from his orgasm.

Shooing away the other two, Tachanka sat next to Kapkan and untied his arms. He massaged the marks the rope had left on Kapkan, making sure there was no stiffness and that everything was fine. The hunter assumed Tachanka wanted him to finish the blowjob, and it would go smoother if he could use his arms. However, Tachanka pressed a hard kiss to Kapkan's reddened lips, running his hands through his sweat-damp hair before settling between his legs.

"You're nicely open and wet," Tachanka's finger circled around the distended rim, playing with the excess lube and cum dripping out of him. "Can you handle more or not yet?"

It was too soon for Kapkan to be aching with need again, but he still felt a stirring of arousal slowly taking over as Tachanka's finger dipped inside him, making more . "I can handle more than one round for sure, remember?"

Upon seeing Tachanka's challenging smirk, he hoped he hadn't asked for more than he could actually take. The older defender dragged him closer, and yet instead of getting right to it, he pressed a sweet kiss on the corner of Kapkan's mouth, then another one on the old, faint scar in his upper arm. What was with these men treating Kapkan like he was something precious, it left him breathless and they weren't even fucking yet.

Tachanka's cock was still shiny with Kapkan's saliva, and he thrust inside him without a care, as if he belonged there. Tachanka was big, and despite being quite loose, the hunter hissed in discomfort. He was still overly sensitive after taking both Glaz and Fuze at once. Speaking of whom, he could see them lying by their side, cuddling and watching how Tachanka was no doubt about to wreck him.

Holding one of Kapkan's legs up and grabbing his waist with the other hand, Tachanka pulled back only to slam back home. It was a lot more bearable than Kapkan thought it would be; in fact, it was rather pleasurable. His cock was soft, resting against his stomach and held up by the elastic of the lacy underwear he wore. It was impossible for him to get hard again, not so soon, and yet Kapkan felt a jolt of burning bliss every time Tachanka's hard cock rammed against his prostate.

In contrast with his behaviour before, Kapkan's moans were quieter now but constant, every pull and push of Tachanka's shaft drawing a soft _"oh"_ from him. His eyes fluttered closed as Kapkan surrendered to the blissful sensations the older defender coaxed from him, especially since everything bordered on being too much. He could tell Tachanka was close too, his movements getting faster and less measured than moments ago.

Tachanka reared up to assault Kapkan's mouth with biting, rough kisses, as he spread the hunter out, shoving his knees up until he was almost bent in half. Tachanka fucked him roughly, punishing thrusts aiming for his sweet spot, and Kapkan couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a deep groan, the hunter's soft cock spurted again, giving up a little watery cum and ruining the lacy lingerie. The sight of it was Tachanka's undoing; he threw back his head and came with a bellow, filling Kapkan with his release and making him moan again.

As much as he enjoyed being pinned down by Tachanka's frame, the older man was heavy and Kapkan wheezed under his weight, pushing him away when Tachanka seemed content to just lie on top of him. When he backed off, Kapkan felt the excess of semen dribbling out, but he didn't care he was literally on the wet spot, the hunter was spent and still shaking from his second climax.

Gently, Glaz took his lacy underwear off and cleaned him while Fuze helped Tachanka with the clean up. Once they were done, Glaz lay against him, petting his sweaty hair, kissing his cheeks and his lips. Kapkan kissed back, languid and slow like he only did after sex, until Fuze pressed against his back, throwing an arm over his waist and cuddling him. It felt as if he was floating on a cloud.

"That was the best idea to celebrate this awful holiday," Tachanka joked, settling behind Fuze and reaching out to caress Kapkan's thigh. "Didn't know you had it in you, Maxim."

"That's not the only thing he had in him," Glaz quipped back, eliciting a snort from Fuze and even Kapkan himself. "But I thought you hated the idea of having sex just because it was expected on that day, Maxim."

No, absolutely not. Kapkan refused to have them believe he put on that lingerie because it was an especial occasion or whatever other stupid ideas they might have. It only happened because he was horny, and so were they.

"It's the thirteenth, so it's not a Valentine's treat. End of the story."

"Whatever you say," Fuze drawled, and Kapkan wasn't completely sure if they were just messing with him or truly thought he'd planned it beforehand. "At least there were no pink hearts involved."

"I fucking hate the lot of you," Kapkan sighed, lacing his fingers with Tachanka and kissing Glaz again, Fuze's arm stil securing him to against his chest. Even when they were being aggravating, he'd rather be there, in their arms, than anywhere else.


End file.
